The Watcher's Destiny
by Rach Raff
Summary: When Giles' worst fear becomes reality he must face his destiny head on....Don't own these characters, blah blah blah....Joss Whedon rox!
1. A Prophecy Fulfilled

_Prologue: A prophecy come true..._

The glass smacks against the floor, spilling its contents. As the crimson liquid seeps into the carpet, the shaking hand, which had once held it, reaches up and wipes the forlorn man's mouth. His jade eyes gaze across the room not seeing the once familiar wall. The voice in his ear is upset but he no longer hears the words. His knuckles have turned white, drained of blood. Sweat begins to bead on his forehead even though he is extremely cold. His voice cracks as he speaks the inevitable words. The words catch in his throat but somehow he whispers,

"Are you sure?"

It's the only words he can mutter. He doesn't hear the response; nor does he have to. He knows that the day he had always dreaded had arrived and nothing could slow the inevitable. He slams his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears that threaten to overflow his eyelids. He drops the receiver, which clanked emptily against the floor. Suddenly he feels dizzy and disoriented, his legs are wobbly and he falls to his knees. Sobs can be heard from the other end of the phone. The words clamor around inside his brain. He shuts his eyes tight again, removing his glasses, and picks up the receiver.

Slowly, standing he rasps, "I have to go."

He replaces the phone in the cradle and stands absolutely still. Then he throws the phone across the room, pieces shattering against the wall. His agonizing scream fills the empty house.

"Buffy!"

He runs to the bathroom where his knees buckle beneath him again and the thick taste of bile rises in his throat.

Watcher. Slayer. The fine line between friendship and destiny. Now his life comes crashing down around him again as it had with Jenny. Only this time he is in charge. He must put an end to what was once his precious slayer. The Chosen One. HIS Chosen One.

Giles splashes cold water on his face though he doesn't feel its ice cold pierce his skin. He sits down on his bed and gazes over at the picture on his nightstand. With trembling hands he picks it up and with shaking fingers wipes it. The picture is the only one he has of he and Buffy. It was taken the day she had moved into the dorms. Giles had been so proud of his slayer. The pride welling in his heart even now. He had protested of course when the camera came whipping out of Willow's book bag. He chalked it up to being photogenically challenged. Buffy had insisted and gave him the pout face. He was always a sucker for that. As he had tried to turn, Buffy jumped on his back and for a fleeting second Willow was able to capture their relationship. Crashing to the ground laughs echoed through the hallway, the slayer and watcher lost in the own reverie. The crash had elicited a few concerned stares from passersby but the witch, slayer and watcher didn't notice. That picture held a special place in both of their hearts. She, smiling broadly, arms wrapped around Giles' neck, holding on for dear life, he smiling shyly caught off guard by the sudden attack, the Watcher and Slayer were forever frozen in time.

"I'm sorry," he muttered taking the picture out of its frame. On the back is an inscription he had never bothered to read. She had given him the picture with the frame.

To the Only Man who ever knew "ME."

Thank you, Giles!

Luv,

Buffy

He closed his eyes tight to hold back the tears again. All his training could not prepare either of them for the battle they are about to face.


	2. Faithful Friends

Willow wipes her face and shaking, replaces the handle in the cradle. Xander's hand rests on her shoulder and squeezes. She reaches up and squeezes his hand. Xander, always the comfort when she needed him most. _What would she do without him, _she wonders. She sniffles.

"He's coming. He has to."

She looks down at the ancient text before her tracing her fingers over the words in disbelief. _"When the Chosen One turns to the evil in the darkness, only one can stop her from total destruction. The one who trained her must destroy her in order to save the world from the immortal terror of the Vampyr."_

She closed the pages of the book and placed VAMPYR back under the desk where it had lied since Buffy had pushed it away years ago.

Giles' entire plane ride consists of familiar memories of years gone by. He remembers all of the tears they had shed on each other's shoulders, as the warehouse burned in the background. All the laughter they had shared over how "tweedy" he was and how "shallow" she was, all the heartfelt moments when a look meant so much. Most of all he remembered their bond. How they had grown closer from the first time they met, in the old high school library, when he had known who she was and she was unwilling to admit her destiny, to the day when he told her he had to leave so that she could grow. That had been the hardest thing he had ever said to her, but he knew in his heart it was for the better. At least he thought it was. Once she had asked him to lie to her. For the first time in his life as her Watcher he is afraid he would have to.

He rests his head on the seat and glanced out the window. Soon he fell into a restless sleep.

Upon landing Giles sighs. A brightly colored sign engrains itself on his memory. "Home is where the heart is. You always have a home in Sunnydale." The cheery message of the sign clutches his heart as he thinks of his "family" and the Hellmouth they live on. "Tourists," he muttered to himself. He glances back at the terminals, remembering how they had all tried to stop him from leaving when he thought Buffy had...well..he dared not even think of it now. He just remembers the love they had shown for him in that moment of grief. He goes to find his luggage and hails a taxi to the Summers' residence.


	3. Somber Reunion

As he pulls up he pays the taxi driver and steps out, the ground beneath him already giving way to his thoughts, memories flood him and he feels like he's in the last reel of a really bad Barbara Streisand movie. He shoves the tears back again as Xander emerges from the house. The look of stunned excitement gives way to a gloomier acceptance as Xander remembers why Giles has come. They embrace sadly and he grabs one of the older man's bags. He had always held a deep respect for Giles. In some ways he was more of a father to him than his father was. Without a word they turn toward the house. Xander appears tired, haggard and yet somewhat wiser. He also appears preoccupied which is not a huge surprise given the circumstances. The boy had grown up a lot since he had seen him, Giles thinks to himself.

As Giles enters the house, the familiar smells overwhelm him and he is immediately thrown back to a happier time. A time when this vacant old house had been a home. There had once been life in this house, now just sorrow and pain. The gentleness of the Summers' women had been replaced with the cold, uninviting shadow of death. He takes a moment to control himself before stepping into the living room, where nothing has changed and yet nothing remained the same. Willow lies on a couch by the window, clutching VAMPYR to her chest. Giles kneels beside her and gently removes the journal from her grasp. She mutters something about Buffy in her sleep and moves slightly. Giles smirks sadly and places a kiss on her forehead.

"It's not your fault," he whispers.

Somewhat ironic, he thinks to himself, given the conversation Willow and he had after she had brought Buffy back. He shakes his head and follows Xander upstairs. Only in Sunnydale would that make any sense at all. He clutches the journal to his chest as his mind begins to wonder where the third Summers lady is. He is so tired that all he can think of clearly is a bed and of course Buffy.

"So much for happy reunions." Xander says as he shows him to his room.

Giles' eyes soften as he looks at the boy. It is in this moment that Giles realizes how much rides on Xander's shoulders since he'd left. He sighs, acknowledging the joke and pats him on the shoulder and then slips into the room.


	4. Revelations

Giles' eyes flutter open to see Willow, sad yet hopeful standing over him. With a shy smile she waves and mutters, "Hi."

He reaches for his glasses on the nightstand, the book still draped over his torso.

"Good morning, Willow."

He removed the book from his lap marking the page and begins to get out of bed. Willow makes no motion to move. "Um...can I help you?" Giles says.

"Oh I-uh (snapping out of it) um..it's just good to see you-(distracted) again. Even if it is for-" Her eyes tear up and she runs from the room crying, "Oh G-d, Buffy!" A sad sigh escapes from Giles and he begins to ready himself for the day.

Giles slowly thumps down the stairs still rubbing extra water out of his hair with a towel. Xander smiles sadly when he sees him. "Hey G-man," Xander says in a pathetic attempt at normalcy. It's clear to the watcher that the young man's heart is breaking. Willow looks up from her untouched cereal she had been stirring and stares at Giles, silently pleading to end her suffering. The gaze is so intense that Giles must turn away. He cleans his glasses, throws the towel to the side and stands before the table. Then he asks the inevitable.

"Who,-who did this to her?" He asks painfully, almost whispering.

"Spike," comes the tear filled reply from Willow, "Spike."

The blood boils inside of the weathered man's veins. His tired expression turns to hate. Ever since Buffy came back Spike had been able to hurt her but he never imagined that he would-

Xander and Willow notice the pallor of Giles and quickly offer him a chair. Not too soon as his tall body collapses on the seat. The chair creaks in anger. Giles thinks about all the times they had helped Spike and how he had even let him stay in his apartment. The blood in his veins grows hotter and hotter. His hands make unconscious fists. His nails begin to dig into his palms, blood oozing from the tiny cuts.

"We-we have to stay calm-" Willow stutters, knowing immediately by the Watcher's reaction that she had said the wrong thing.

The true thickness of his accent comes out in his words. "Calm-CALM? My enti'a life has to be devoted to one slay'a, one blo'ody _chosen_ one, that I must teach, I must watch, I MUST PROTECT..ONE! How can I poss'i'bly stay calm?"

He thrusts the chair at the table and stomps out of the room.

"Was it something I said?"

Xander glares at her. "Now is not the time for jokes, Will."

"Oh but two minutes ago was?"

"That was different."

"How was it-"

The loud bang of the front door prompts both of them to give chase.

The earth shattering crash of the mausoleum door wakes up Spike from his slumber.

"Bloody hell, hold on."

The overcast day gives Spike a little comfort. However the brightness still blinds him. As he recovers from his temporary blindness, he is aware that he is no longer alone. The huge mausoleum door swings shut and Spike notices the tall, built form of Buffy's ex-Watcher.

"Ah if it isn't my old pal, what brings your retired rear back to Sunnydale." The answer, through clenched teeth, shows all the emotion Giles tried to hold back. "Why did you do it?"

Spike feels bad for the poor helpless old man for a moment, but his hunger gets the best of him and he lunges at Giles. With all the angry strength Giles had been building up he easily throws Spike against the wall.

"Let's get this straight. You're a vampire, you killed my slayer, and I'm not your friend." Giles begins to choke him and seems to be getting a perverse pleasure out of it when Xander and Willow come crashing through the door.

"Giles, stop!"

Giles swings his fist behind him and plants it sternly in Spike's soft flesh. An audible crunch can be heard as Spike tumbles to the floor, blood gushing from his nose. Giles turns away, gritting his teeth together and begins to breathe hard. He stomps from the mausoleum shaking the foundation of the building as he slams the door behind him.

"That watcher's a loose cannon. You might want to rope him in." Spike says rising from the floor still clutching his nose. Xander reaches up and squeezes his hand to Spike's nose.

"You might want to watch your back. There's no protection this time Spike." Without another word he and Willow dash out and Spike is left to bleed on the floor. His face morphs into that of the vampire and he snickers softly. "Oh good. I always love a good kill."

He laughs and walks into the dark, dank area where he sleeps.

Once outside Willow chases Giles down and grabs his arm, spinning him around. "Giles?" Willow ask helplessly.

Giles' eyes soften and he unclenches his jaw. He brushes his hand against the side of her face and offers her a slight smile.

"Everything will be alright, I promise." He says and briskly walks away.

Willow watches him walk away and mutters under her breath, "I hope so."

Xander walks up to Willow. "Wow did a cold breeze just blow through here or what?" He can tell by her reaction that what he had said was highly inappropriate.

"Ok so we're even." Willow starts to walk back toward the Summers home. Xander chasing after her yelling, "Will, hey wait."


	5. Remember Me

Willow sits cross-legged across from him on the bed. This had been HER room and in the days since Buffy's disappearance until the time Xander, pale faced, had told her what happened, Willow had come up here daily for a small bit of hope that her best friend would come home.

Now it is the place Giles stands, unmoving, eyes closed, by the window. Glasses gripped firmly in his weathered hands, seemingly lost in an all too peaceful dream. He had stood like this for several minutes not noticing Willow, enter the room and curl up, Indian style on Buffy's bed.

Willow admires him. Giles, the rock, the one that everyone took for granted. Giles the man, so shy and reserved in his ways, however always burning with controlled chaos. Giles, good old watcher-research man, whom Buffy loved. Of course she had NEVER announced it but Willow could read her all too well. When he left, there were tears and angry words, but more than that was a void, a great gaping hole in her heart. She wasn't training as hard, wasn't caring as much about the slaying and even months after he had gone she still jumped at the phone when it rang, raced for the mailbox every afternoon. There was always that silent plea that he would call or write. Willow knew she had loved him, knows all to well the prolonged pain the great rock who now stood before her is going through.

With Buffy, it had taken his departure for her to truly appreciate him. With Giles, it had always been there, burning just below the surface. Maybe it was his reserve or his British upbringing that kept him together even now. But Willow knows the feelings he is fighting not to unleash.

He opens his eyes to the dark of the room, making out her figure on the bed. For a second his heart skips a beat, believing it to be Buffy, but when the wind blows in from the open window, tousling her hair, he sees the auburn and sighs.

"How long have you been there?" he asks awkwardly.

"Only a few minutes." She explains softly.

"I'm sorry. I was-"

"No need." She taps the bed in front of her.

"Nice and comfy. Take a load off."

He smiles boyishly at her words and moves toward her. As he sits down on the bed he quietly removes his shoes. Pulling one leg up on the bed he places his right hand underneath it for protection. He was always sensitive about the hand but no one ever knew why. He pats his knees in a nervous gesture. Willow giggles.

Giles becomes instantly defensive, "What!"

"Nothing." She says still chuckling. "It's just that you're always so-well-Giles. Uptight ya know?"

"I beg your pardon," he asks indignantly despite the fact he knows exactly what she's talking about.

"I just mean you never let your guard down. Too much tweed for one man." He smiles quickly at the comment.

"I pride myself on my reserve. Oh lord I sound like Wesley!"

They both get a good laugh at this.

As the laughter ceases Giles gazes intently at Willow. "Thank you. I needed that."

"It's good to laugh. Helps to get things off of your chest. Besides pouty Giles not as much of a stud muffin as Smiley Giles."

Giles can't help but smile at the childishness of the compliment.

"It just feels wrong. You know? Buffy and I-, G-d she was so cold. I should've never left her that way. Abandoning after all she's been through with her mother, Dawn"

Willow places a hand on his thigh to stop him.

"You did what you believed was right. We all make mistakes that we are not proud of but we can't take them back. We are human and like it or not hindsight is always a nightmarishly beautiful thing. Besides I'm not so sure you were wrong to leave..."

Giles looks at her, questioning her motivation.

"How do you mean?"

"Buffy did rely COMPLETELY on you. We all did. I think it was a very brave thing for you to turn the other cheek in order to let us grow. We had to find out for ourselves what we were capable of. Not rely on GILES to help us when we got into trouble. I'm sure, although she was sore about it, she appreciates it as well. I know I do. Well except for the part when I went all veiny cause that was just scary."

She smiles shyly at him, an awkward pause ensues and he glances from her eyes to the floor again.

"I guess," he says just above a whisper.

"I lied awake at night thinking about your words to me. They stung but I knew you were right-to be scared. Bringing Buffy back was a stupid thing to to do but I cherish every borrowed memory I've been given from it," she finishes wiping a tear from her eye. Giles gently covers her hand with his own and sighs.

He speaks slowly, as if he's searching for the right words or trying not to cry, Willow wasn't sure which one weighed more.

"Every day, while I sat in my flat in Bath, I thought about all of you, the Hellmouth-everything. Memories upon memories flowed through me and I knew that I would always cherish them. The night the phone rang I knew it was bad. I guess people have a sixth sense about things like that. Willow, that night the memories stopped and I'm so afraid they won't return. That's why I came up here. To remember the little things. I don't want to forget the way she pushed her hair out of the way with one finger. The way she cocked her head to the side and smiled when she knew she made a point. The way her eyes spoke volumes of her hurt and pain when words couldn't. That's what I've feared I'll lose Willow."

"You can't. They are all in here." She places the palm of her hand on his heart. "Sure you might forget a word or two here and there. Maybe the smell of her, until it gently wafts through your nose when you least expect it, but nothing can take away Buffy and your memories of her."

He busily begins to wipe his glasses, eyes brimming with tears. She stops him mid wipe and wraps her arms around his neck. He hugs her close. The warmth and strength of him causes her to smile. Once she had a crush on this man. Dreamed of what it would be like to "be" with him but always she knew he was Buffy's and had resigned herself to being his friend. She breathes him in, the cologne caressing her nose and she sighs audibly. The breath on the side of his neck, causes him to grip her closer, in an effort to keep it all in. Soon this battle becomes futile and she feels his body shudder against her's as he slowly and silently cries on her shoulder.

"It's ok now. Everything's ok. I love you, Giles."

He pulls back, softly grinning, eyes red with tears.

"I love you too Willow."

He then gently leans in and kisses her forehead.

"So did Buffy," she adds.

Giles seems to tighten up at the mentioning of her name and love in the same sentence but he relaxes again still holding Will as a few more tears stain her shirt.

They sit like this for awhile, sobbing on each other's shoulders. He, rocking her back and forth like a baby for comfort and she, gently running her hand over his broad back, trying to soothe his anguished soul. This was Giles' way of coping, the best he could really, sitting there in the darkness, holding someone close to him, memories racing through his mind. The rebellious nature of Ripper always one step below the surface. No one knows Buffy better than they and for those fleeting hours, before sunlight would cast them both back down into the shadows of despair, they were happy.


	6. Old Friends

"Knock knock." Giles awakened from his deep thought to hear the loud rapping on his door. He opens it to see Buffy's smiling face staring at him. "Hey Watcher mine. What's up?"

Giles' heart skips a beat and he tries to stifle the smile growing on his face. "Buffy?"

"Last time I checked. Angsty Giles? What's the sitch?"

Giles laughs inwardly at her use of vocabulary. Strangely he can understand her. "Angsty? Moi? Never."

He offers Buffy another reassuring smile. She shyly smiles back at him and without another word grabs his head and pulls him toward her. He doesn't have time to react before her lips press firmly against his and his breath is taken away. He pulls back on instinct and gazes into Buffy's trusting eyes. What he sees as he shakes himself out of it is Buffy, however, transformed. Her mouth hangs open in a menacing growl. The furrow of her forehead now contorted into what was traditionally called 'game face.' "What's wrong Giles? Don't you love me?"

Giles bolts awake still shaken from the dream.

"I can't do this," he thinks to himself. "I can't kill her."

Just then a form appears in the corner of his room and begins to walk toward him. As the shape takes a seat on his bed he recognizes the apparition as his father.

"Rupert, my boy, this is your destiny."

"Well to borrow from Xander's vernacular, Bite me Destiny! I have had enough of all this angst and guilt and remorse. Enough!"

"Rupert, calm down. You know that this is what you have been trained to do."

"I've been trained to love someone with all of my heart and soul, to protect her against the evil allied in the dark, to stand by her in times of strife and to kill her without a second thought? Pardon me for the use of the term but, Fuck off!" The ghost stands as if angered by his defiant words.

"Something's never change do they, Rupert."

It had been so long since anyone had called him Rupert that he hardly recognizes it as his name.

"What is that supposed to mean father?"

"You have always had a rebellious streak in you. I see now that time has not altered that defiant spirit, but this is one prophecy that you cannot hide from. You can't run away from your calling this time."

Just then another figure emerges.

"What is this a party?"

"Hello, England."

The voice so soothing, so gentle, so beautiful coaxes his ears to attention.

"You must listen to your father."

He tries to speak but the words catch in his throat.

"Listen to me, Buffy is not your slayer anymore. She has turned and you must stop her from enacting the same evil fate on the others. You must protect Willow and Xander from what she has become. Remember what happened the last time someone couldn't kill the undead."

She steps out of the shadows. His jaw drops. He reaches out his hand in the dark. A single tear rolling down his cheek. He can feel her hand on his and he tries desperately to cling to it. He can't feel her anymore and he desperately tries to bring her back.

"JENNY!"

He screams out loud into the night.

"Giles, wake up!"

He bolts up and glances over at the tiny figure of the witch lying next to him, head hovering over his own.

You were screaming and I got scared. Are you alright?" Willow asks.

He takes a moment to gather his thoughts.

Yes, yes I'm-I'm fine. What time is it?"

He asks in a hurried attempt to change the topic from his embarrassment.

"3:30. You sure you're ok?"

"Yes Willow I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

He offers her a comforting grin, which she accepts and begins to lower her head onto his chest again. Giles leans back against the pillow and stares up at the ceiling. _How much of that was a dream, _Giles wonders to himself. As he slides into unconsciousness he barely makes out the tall dark figure of his father leaving the room.


	7. Anger Breeds Contempt

The bright sunlight runs across his eyes causing him to squint against it. Of course, after the "visit" he hadn't slept a wink. He begins to emerge from the bed, noticing the little tuft of red hair sticking out above the blanket. He smiles as he nudges her awake. She was curled up in the fetal position, having stolen all of the covers. She sees his face and smiles.

"Sorry. I couldn't- "

"No need Willow." She stretches and dangles her feet over the edge of the bed. Scratching her head she begins to slump her way across the room and into the hall. He quickly dashes to the bathroom to splash water on his tired face.

"Giles?" He emerges with a toothbrush protruding from his mouth.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

Giles nods approvingly and goes into the bathroom to rinse. "Thank you."

She crosses to her room and begins to ready herself for the day. Giles casually puts on his glasses and opens his suitcase. The contents of the suitcase are not what's typically packed. He pulls out 5 very pointy stakes. A large hammer obviously to drive the stake home and his pride and joy, his medieval double sided axe. He begins to sharpen it grinning boyishly.

"I just loved the increased security on airlines." The thick accent startles him. He grabs his jacket, the picture falling out onto the floor. He picks it up and kisses it. "I'm so sorry my love."

He pulls out a sheet of paper from his dresser drawer and begins to scribble something on it. Then he picks up the picture and folds the paper around it. He scribbles a name on the outside and lays it down on his bed. He leaves glancing over his shoulder once.

He's in such a hurry that he hardly notices Xander until he practically slams into him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Whoa, heavy artillery man."

"Xander, now is not the time for your pointless banter." Giles chides, hurriedly.

Xander finally snaps, "Hey, I'm not the one that's been one stuffy British guy since he got here."

Giles glares at him.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean."

Willow recognizes that the situation has gone from bad to worse and she slides herself in between the two men.

"Um guys? As much as some of us would love this situation--um--could we please tone it down a little bit."

"You think you have the short end of the stick when it comes to pain? Let us not forget that she's our best friend too Giles. It's not just you who wishes things were different. Who lies awake at night screaming for someone to pull you out of this hell. You're not the only one who's heart hurt so much that sometimes you wish you could just pull it out." Xander has tears in his eyes now as does Giles.

"You think I don't know that? Do you honestly believe, Xander, that I don't know how much this hurts the two of you? The last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt any of you."

"So if Buffy weren't the slayer, you would still care whether or not Will and I lived through any of those apocalypses? Face it you never cared for any of us as much as Buffy. You said it yourself. She's YOUR slayer."

"Xander, this is not the time or the place to play who do you love the most."

"No, now is the time! Will and I look up to you just as much as Buffy does--did. We took guidance from you, hell Willow even had a crush on you at one point." Giles glances over at Willow in amusement. She blushes and shifts her eyes across the floor. "If you weren't' so wrapped up in what Buffy did maybe you would've seen that there were two other people who loved you and needed you just as much. I know you're the watcher and first priority is the slayer but Giles all we asked is for some acceptance from the one man who could give it to us."

Giles slowly lays the axe on the table and glances down at the floor.

"Good this is good, cause with the pointiness I was a little nervous."

Xander and Giles both glance at her quickly.

"I know I've been in America too long when I actually understood that."

Willow grins.

"I care about all of you tremendously but right now my priority does lie with the slayer. That's my destiny. I'm sorry Xander, that you never had a steady father who loved you and cared for you. I'm sorry Willow that you're parents are barely home to notice you. I'm sorry for the Hellmouth, for the long research nights for the abandonment. No matter how many times I say it, it won't make the pain any less. I know I've hurt all of you by up and leaving, by not writing or calling, but I thought I was doing the right thing."

"You were gone before you left." Xander runs upstairs.

"I deserved that." Giles mutters.

"Giles?"

He looks up from the floor.

"I never stopped believing in you."

He smiles and turns away. Outside the rain has begun to cool down the hot earth beneath it.


	8. Acceptance

Just another bright day on the Hellmouth, Giles thinks to himself as he walks briskly toward the beach, the weapons concealed beneath his jacket. He has to go someplace where he could be alone to think. Some place only they had known about. He drives out to the desert where he had performed the ritual with her before. He sits down Indian style and shut his eyes, the axe laid out in front of him.

It is here in his own private hell that he allows the tears to fill his eyes and cascade down his face. "Buffy I'm so sorry I let you down. G-d forgive me for what I must do."

Suddenly his senses are filled with her. He can sense her being around him. He opens his eyes, nothing is as before but darkness has fallen. _Where had all the time gone? _He gets up and begins to trek back down to the town, he could never call home.


	9. Watcher's Destiny

Giles enters the cemetery cautiously, nervously whistling as he goes.

"Buffy?"

Giles shouts into the night.

"Buffy, it's me, Giles." He hears a rustling in one of the trees and grips the axe a little tighter. "Show yourself," he says. The rustling stops and he hears muffled voices. "Xander? Willow?" The two realize they have been caught and poke their heads out. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"We figured you needed some company. For moral support-ya know go team go and all that."

Xander covers her mouth before she can continue. "Yes because this is a damn game! Go home before you get us all killed." Xander glares at him and Giles rescinds. "Alright, follow me but be quiet!"

"You know you're really losing that element of surprise."

Giles jolts upright and spins around to face Spike.

"A good slayer always knows that it's more fun to kill a vamp when they don't know you're coming, don't they teach you that in watcher school?" Spike asks tauntingly. Giles swings at Spike who is easily able to duck out of the way. "Tisk, Tisk Rupert. A tad rusty aren't we?"

He lights a cigarette and stares at the lit end of it.

"Fire, so pure, so hot, so passionate. A lot like Buffy." Spike winks. Giles stomach does a flip. The anger rises in his body, burning his heart and consuming his soul.

"Oh right, not _your_ slayer. She'd never stoop that low."

He smirks at his own joke.

"Tell me Rupert. Do you think you were the last thing she thought of when she died?"

Giles charges at Spike and throws him off guard. Spike smacks against a headstone breaking it in two. Giles pounds his fist into the soft, cold flesh of Spike's face, again and again. Until it seems as if Spike's face is no more than a bloody pulp. Still Spike seems to be laughing at him. Giles can hardly swallow and kicks Spike in the ribs, halting the laughter for a few moments. Suddenly Spike rights himself and kicks Giles in the head.

Giles mouth fills with blood. Wiping his mouth with his hand, the dark liquid drips down his arm. He grins. All sanity escapes him. The thought of Buffy's lifeless body, being ravaged by this thing becomes all encompassing and the very sight of Spike still standing makes him nauseous. Suddenly the axe feels so light in his hands. The shear power of it in his fingers excites him. Spike looks slightly shaken but not scared...yet. The axe whizzes through the air narrowly missing Spike's neck.

"Let's go Mr. Torrance." Spike eggs Giles on. He punches Giles and chokes him with the handle of the axe. The axe pins Giles against the gate. Almost out of breath Giles hears the crash and he feels the air rush back into his lungs. Willow stands before him offering him her hand. Spike lays bleeding and unconscious at his feet.

"How's that for surprise you bastard."

"Not bad."

Giles heart drops to his stomach and his blood runs cold.

"Buffy?"

"Hey," she says innocently. Dawn follows close behind Buffy.

"Giles?"

His heart aches at the sight of the young one. She had grown so much since the last time he had seen her. _Remember your duty Rupert._

"What are you doing here?" Buffy glares at Giles.

Giles gazes into her cold eyes, and chokes back the tears.

She turns her attention to the red head. "Will?"

"Um, nothing Buff. Just out patrolling, you?"

"Same. I'm the slayer, remember."

She glares again at Giles. Dawn can't take the silence anymore and runs up to Giles, almost knocking him over with the shear force of her momentum. She grabs him tight, burying her face in his sweater.

"I missed you soooo much!"

Buffy scoffs.

Xander walks up beside her and smiles. "Hey Buff."

Buffy looks thoroughly confused. "Xander."

She turns her attention back to Giles. "What are you doing here?" she asks again, a bit more hesitant.

"It's my duty, to protect-"

Xander looks up at the Watcher. In that moment Buffy slaps Giles. The sting of her hand leaving a deep red impression on his cheek.

"To protect who Giles? I've had to fend for myself these past few months and it's been really hard. I understand a little better why you had to go but you never called. I never got any indication that you were alright."

Her lips begin to turn down and tremble. Giles closes his eyes. The sting on his cheek only matched by the sting of the tears in his eyes. When he opens them he sees for one second, Buffy, his Buffy. The girl that he had given his heart to long ago. The girl that he had hurt so deeply to save her. The girl that he now had to kill. The last thought lingering in his mind the longest. Again the cold dead thought of her lying helpless in Spike's arms as he did G-d knows what to her filled him with rage. He placed one hand on his cheek in an effort to numb the pain.

Buffy's eyes are now full of tears and Giles' heart breaks again. The pain he had caused is unbearable and as she gazes up at her ex-watcher she feels the rage flood through her again. As she stares into his deep, penetrating eyes, so full of hurt and remorse, a new feeling washes over her and she reaches out into the dark, into the cold unending night and grabs the last thing that made her feel comfortable. She clings to his body and buries her head deep into his chest.

"Boy, the Summers' women sure do blow hot and cold." Xander cracks. Willow nudges him with her elbow.

Dawn scoots over to one side to allow her sister to lose herself in his embrace. Eventually she steps over to Willow who immediately smirks sadly and puts her arm around her.

"We missed you Dawnie."

His smell comforts Buffy immediately and in that moment she knows that she is safe. She looks up at him and wipes the tear from his eye. "I love you Giles."

He closes his eyes in an effort to shut out all that is happening. What cruel destiny was this that he must kill the one thing he ever loved. Even with Jenny it had always been Buffy that he loved. Only recently had it blossomed into more than a fatherly love but it had always been a part of him. It tortured and killed him now to have to fulfill his destiny, that infernal prophecy. He wanted to tear up that insipid book. Pretend that it never existed and hold his slayer close to him forever. He couldn't ... not now. Not ever.

Buffy sighed softly against his chest and allowed herself to almost fall asleep standing there. There is so much she wanted to say to this man, her savior, her friend, her watcher..her love, but all of that could wait. That was always their relationship. No words needed, a silent apology. As she pressed her lips to his, she felt the slight sensation of his tongue entering her mouth and it filled her with a warm chill. She ran one of her hands through his hair and held his close to her wanting to feel every bit of his sensual kiss. It was then that the pain in her chest pulled her kicking and screaming out of her dream. She backed up and felt the blood begin to gush down her chest, already turning her white tank top a putrid shade of crimson.

Her lips caught him off guard but he couldn't hold back what he felt for her anymore. He gently inserted his tongue into her mouth, endlessly searches there for the key to his heartache. _How could life be so unfair? How could fate have brought them this far only to break them apart?_ It is then that his father's undying, incessant voice enters his head again.

"Remember your duty, Rupert."

Giles tears mix with blood still streaming down his body. He pulls the stake from his pocket and plunges it deep into her chest. Hot tears stream down each of their faces, as they both cry silently. With every centimeter it drove and ever step she took away, he can feel his life ebb away. She looked down at her shirt. The wood still stuck in the center of her chest and back up at him.

Where have you been?" Willow asks the young girl.

"Buffy's been teaching me some slaying techniques. We've been all over the place."

"In the daytime?"

"Yeees. Why?"

"Um, nothing I just-" Immediately Willow realizes what's about to happen but is too late to stop it. She turns white.

"Are you alright Willow?"

Both of them are snapped to attention at the sight of Buffy faltering.

"Giles? Why?" She stumbles away from him and falls to the ground. Giles waits for her to dust, tears still streaming down his face. As he stares at his slayer a tap is felt on his shoulder. Xander stands before him, eyes glowing, fangs at full length. His forehead is down turned and he seems to be laughing. It is then that Giles notices the ring of Acathala on his finger.

"Oh Ripper. If only you would've cared. You left me...you killed me. Now the Slayer is dead too." He smiles.

"Good news Rupert. You're no better than us now, what with the human killing and all." Spike gloats.

Giles reels from this news and crawls over to Buffy who lies bleeding. "Oh lord, what have I done?"

He stares up at Willow whose hair had gone completely white.

"I didn't know...they made it so convincing..with the blood and - oh G-d Giles, I'm so sorry," she whines.

Xander and Spike are heard behind him laughing.

"I wonder what his father was really like? Do you think I played him off well?" Spike asks aloud, completely immersed in his performance.

"Yeah you were awesome! Hey and Dru rocked with the whole Jenny thing."

"She had so much fun doing it for Angelus I figured she owed me a favor."

"Oh hey, by the way sorry about the whole threatening thing…it was for effect ya know?"

"No hard feelings, my boy."

"Yeah, I've just always wanted to do that."

"Well you only get one chance, understood?" Spike says, glaring at the boy.

"Understood." Xander gulps.

Xander smiles and Spike pats him on the back as they begin to walk away.

"Who do you think should play me in the movie?" Spike asks, totally loving this.

"Hmmm...Well that James Marsters guy is pretty good."

"Yeah but he's not really British."

"True."

"Wha-how..." Giles has no command over the English language anymore as he watches his slayer's life slowly fade away. _How could he have been so stupid? How did they get him to do such an awful thing. How-_ All conscious thought escapes him as he gazes down at his Slayer and tries futily to stop the bleeding. His anger overcomes him and he can feel his face ... changing.

"Here's the best part, Rupert. You're gonna love this. Look at your hands."

Now the silence is filled with the steady pounding of a heart. It's slowing, is it my own? He doubles over nauseous. Giles stares blankly at the blood in the crevices of his fingers.

"No, you boob. Look closer."

Giles heart drops in his chest as he runs his finger over the ring. He gently removes it and immediately feels his blood run cold. The pounding in his head grows louder and slower.

"Do you ever wonder why you haven't been able to sleep at night? Why everything seems different since that bringer attacked you? Don't fight who you were, who you are." Spike morphs into Giles' father. "It's your destiny..."

Spike changes back and glances sympathetically at the fallen slayer, tisking.

"Slayer blood...One delicious commodity."

"Drink from her and grow stronger," he adds with a laugh, "or you can join her."

Giles turns his attention to his dying friend and holds her in his arms for the last time. He leans over her.

"What have I done?"

"Drink, Ripper."

"Giles, No!"

Willow speaks to him telepathically. He closes in for her neck. His face already morphing. He turns toward Willow. Once she glances into his eyes she knows there is no turning back. All of the gentleness has left Giles, all that is left is the violent hunger and despair. Even now as Willow glances into those once forgiving eyes she sees nothing but a vacant stare glaring back at her.

"Ripper..." she mumbles.

He feels the fangs piercing her skin but he stops short of biting down. A loud whoosh behind him breaks his concentration. Xander pleads for mercy and Willow puts him out of his misery...quickly.

"HEY!"

They both turn around to the sound of the voice.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Dawn, what are you-"

Neither one has time think before a stake is planted firmly in each of their chests.

"From my sister, with love, you sick Fu-"

Xander drops to his knees before Dawn and smiles.

"Guess you missed the heart."

"Yeah maybe she did. I won't. G-d, Xander I'm so sorry."

Xander pauses for a moment before Willow. "For what?"

"For this."

With that Willow brings Giles double sided axe around her body and through his neck. Xander morphs back just as the blade cuts through. "I love you too," he mutters. He seems to be crying, and then Willow is covered in the ash of her best friend.

Full of anger and hatred she turns her attention to Spike, who instinctively grabs for the closest thing. In this case it's Dawn. "Ah ah ah little witch. Don't come any closer or the little bit gets it."

Willow glances over at Ripper who has removed his jacket in an effort to make a crude bandage for his wounded slayer. He gently rocks her back and forth, wiping the hair away from her closed eyes, mumbling. His face morphs back. Dawn looks terrified.

"You son of a bitch."

"I always love a good ending, don't you?" He whips out a small dagger and brings it to Dawn's throat. She inhales swiftly.

Dawn kicks Spike in the groin. It startles him long enough to lose his grip on the young one. This gives Willow the chance she needs and she rushes at him, full throttle. Just as she's about to plunge the stake deep in Spike's heart he looks at her bewildered and dusts. Ripper stands in front of her now and she almost plows him over with the momentum from her attack. They both wipe the dust off their jackets.

"Ashes to ashes..." Willow says.

"Dust to dust." Ripper finishes. Willow turns her head and takes Ripper's hand helping her up. They both turn their attention back to the Slayer sprawled on the earth beneath them.

Ripper slowly picks Buffy up and turns toward them. He smiles in that shy schoolboy fashion that Willow had always adored. A part of him was not the demon and Willow is convinced that's the part that stands before her now. Her heart is yanked from her chest as she watches him walk away, her best friend lifeless in his arms. Dawn tries to run after them but Willow stops her feeling the young girl's body convulse with every sob.

He somberly carries her to the beach only a few blocks away. A few fanged beasts growl at him but he puts on a game face and they back off muttering something about Ripper. Slowly he lowers her to the ground. Her eyes flutter open. His face morphs back just in time.

"Giles, am I dying?"

"Shhh." He fights back tears, obvious anguish on his face. "Yes darling, we all are. From the day we're born. Everything's going to be alright now. The sun is rising."

It is then that she notices the tears welling up in his soft eyes. She wants to stop him, reach out and touch his face but her strength has long since been stripped away.

All she can do now is watch in horror as Giles takes his own life, in a manner of speaking.

"Contingency plan," he says softly, glancing up at the rising sun. The corner of his mouth turning up in an ironic smile. He lies down next to her then, resting his head on his arm. He begins to smoke, face crossed with anguish.

"It's my destiny to protect you," he adds through grunts, "at all costs."

"I know."

His eyes begin to close and with her last ounce of strength she entwines her fingers with his.

"Giles?" she says, horrified.

"Hmmm?" he asks half asleep.

"You're on fire."

He purses his lips and squeezes her hand.

Willow and Dawn run down the beach already fearing the worst. All they find is the scorched imprint of the watcher and the dent where the slayer had once lain. They weep into each other's arms.


	10. A Simple Plea

As Willow slowly packs the last of Giles' things a note falls to the floor. She unfolds it gazing at the picture. Her vision becomes blurry as she reads the simple words.

_Dearest Willow-_

_Live to tell her story._

_Love forever,_

_Giles_

She jumps as the door slowly opens.

"What'cha got there?"

The girl looks tired and beaten. Not at all the vibrant youth Willow had befriended just 7 years before.

"I think Giles wanted you to have this."

The girl glances down at the book held in Willow's outstretched arms. She gently picks it up and runs her hand over it's leather binding. Her eyes fill with tears as she opens the cover and smells the familiar must of Giles on its pages. She begins to read aloud.

_"Yeah though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil,  
for thou art with me..._Buffy Anne Summers-Slayer, my slayer...Always."

17th of March 1997

Into every generation a slayer is born, one girl in all the world chosen to ...

"He loved that part," She says sniffling, trying and failing to smile.

Willow squeezes her shoulder and leaves her in peace. Buffy clutches the book against her chest, all to reminded of the 30 stitches it had taken to close the wound her watcher had inflicted. Even more 'stitching' to explain how it had happened. _Who would've thought falling on a fence could land you in a hospital so quickly? _She chuckles at the thought as she gazes out at the driving rain. Giles' ring glints from the chain around her neck. She had awoken in the hospital with it around her finger.

She flips the picture over and reads the familiar inscription and the words to Willow, sprawled hastily on a sheet of paper. She wipes away a few tears but they seem to multiply, seeping into the binding of the text.

"I will live to tell _your _story."

She carries the book across the room and sighs. Buffy places the picture inside closing the door to an era. She slowly slumps out of the room to her 'family' awaiting her downstairs.

Willow and Dawn smile at her as she stands at the precipice of the stairs. She calmly walks down, one step at a time, still recovering from her injury. She kisses the corner of it before placing the "Watcher's Diary" on the bookshelf.

Then she follows the two girls outside for a picnic, in the sunshine.


End file.
